The present invention relates to forming sidewalls on a semiconductor substrate.
Many semiconductor devices use sidewalls to isolate conductive materials from other portions of the integrated circuit. Specifically, the sidewalls can insulate the sides of vertical structures (e.g., electrodes) from the substrate and other neighboring components. Sidewalls are especially useful when fabricating transistors, e.g., fin field effect transistors (FET) and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) which can have tall vertical structures.